


mornings like this

by playitagain



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ changes Pope's oil without asking. Pope rewards him.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758445
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure indulgent fluff. I've been writing a lot of angst and I felt like I needed this.

Pope frowns when he rolls over, reaching to latch onto JJ, but finding no one there. He lifts his head up just enough to see around the pillows and blankets, no one in sight. He lets his head fall back with a sigh, wondering where JJ could be. Pope doesn’t get many days off, especially ones that coordinate with JJ’s schedule and they had planned to spend the day together. Pope thought that included spending the morning in bed. 

He lets himself lie in bed a while longer, stretching as he starts to wake himself up. He doesn’t want to leave the warmth, but he’s curious as to where JJ went. He tugs on a pair of sweatpants when he climbs out of bed, one last yawn leaving his lips as he trudged to the door, slipping on his slippers as he exits their small bedroom. 

The apartment is eerily quiet for a morning home with JJ. The other was usually bouncing off the walls, ready for his day when Pope was home. Actually, if he wasn’t in bed with Pope, he was often making him breakfast, but the apartment doesn’t smell like French toast or any other breakfast food and JJ’s vibrant energy is missing from the room. 

Pope sighs, disappointed as he goes to turn on the coffee pot, a noise in the garage catching his attention as he does so. With furrowed brows, Pope shuffles to the garage door, rubbing his sleep crusted eyes before he pulls the door open. 

He finally finds JJ. 

The other is standing over the hood of his car, oil smudged on his cheek and fingers tinkering with something in the hood of Pope’s car. Pope can hear him humming a song as he works and it makes him smile. 

“What are you doing?” Pope asks, frowns when JJ jumps at the sound of his voice. The other pulls his head out of the hood of his car and it’s definitely more than an oil smudge on his cheek. His usually blond hair has turned a darker shade of brown and Pope wonders how he could have gotten so dirty. “And how did you get so dirty?”

JJ clears his throat, eyes glancing down at his bare torso. Pope’s eyes follow, view appreciated, but he notices the dark stains on his chest and abs as well. It’s like he spills oil on himself. “Uh, I was just changing the oil on your car. I noticed it was due for a change a few days ago when we grabbed a bit to eat. As for the dirt, I couldn’t get the cover off the oil and kind of spilt it on myself when I finally managed to get it open,” JJ answers, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at Pope. The other has a smudge of oil just under his eyes and it makes him look like he has war paint on, barely covering the blush tinting JJ’s cheeks pink. It’s cute. 

“You’re giving me an oil change?” Pope clarifies, eyebrows furrowed. JJ nods and Pope continues, “instead of morning sex?” 

JJ’s attention snaps to him at the words, eyes wide as he searches Pope’s face, like he is trying to figure out of Pope is being serious right now. Pope is dead serious. 

“You’re joking, right?” JJ reaches for the discarded towel hanging off the hood of his car and starts to wipe his hands. “This is a joke?” 

“I mean, I thought we would, but you’re pretty busy,” Pope says, voice teasing as he takes a few steps back into the house. JJ is following him and Pope can tell he’s seen the joking glint in his eyes. Pope really was in the mood, but after seeing JJ fixing his car without even having to ask, he was even more so in the mood now. 

“I thought you’d be too tired. The one time I wake up before you,” JJ complains and Pope finally takes the last step back into the house, watching as JJ hazardously throws the oil stained towel to the side. 

“Yeah, but I’m not touching you like that. Oil stains are hard to get out.” And Pope likes these pajamas. He didn’t need oil all over them. JJ frowns at his statement, taking another glance down at himself as he tries to gauge how dirty he actually is. 

The second JJ looks at Pope again, Pope knows he’s in trouble. JJ’s eyes are shining with mischief as he starts toward Pope again. Pope’s eyes widen, arms going up defensively as he steps back, closing the garage door next to him as he hurries into the house. It doesn’t slow JJ down though, who tugs it open as Pope is pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it toward the coach. He can at least save his clothes from JJ’s wrath, because he knows that he can’t save himself now. 

JJ lunges and Pope laughs when JJ’s arms wrap around him, tugging him close. Pope stumbles, wrapping his arms around JJ’s neck so they both don’t go tumbling to the ground. Pope barely has time to steady himself before JJ’s lips as pressing to his neck, smirk on his lips before he drags his dirty cheek where he was previously kissing. 

“JJ!” Pope gives the other a little shove, JJ’s laugh echoing in their small apartment. Pope nearly melts at the sound, but is quick to remind himself that JJ was making an absolute mess. He goes to push against the other’s shoulder until he pulls his lips away, oil smeared across his nose now. He’s smiling, wide and happy and Pope can’t help but lean forward to peck the other’s lips. “How about a shower?” He suggests, because there was no way they were getting in bed like this. 

JJ’s eyes light up at the implication, nodding. “Fuck, yeah!” He pulls away completely from Pope and Pope misses his warmth, wants to hold him, but JJ is pulling him toward their bathroom, nearly running across the room as he dodges their furniture. Pope doesn’t have to wait long till he gets an arm full of JJ, blond hair blocking his vision as JJ latches onto his neck again. 

Pope shakes his head, reaching around the other to turn the water on. He makes sure it’s hot before letting his fingers fall to JJ’s waist, slipping under the waistband of his pants as he tugs them off, letting them fall smoothly to the floor. He can feel JJ smile against his neck, fingers dancing across his own skin as JJ returns the favor, pants sliding easily down his legs as he kicks off his slippers. 

“It isn’t considered a shower if you don’t get in,” Pope comments, smile on his lips as JJ lets his fingers wander, dancing over smooth skin. 

“I’m getting there,” he mumbles into Pope’s neck, letting his tongue drag along his pulse before pulling away and stepping over the edge of the tub, holding his hand out for Pope to take. Pope rolls his eyes, grabbing JJ’s hand and letting himself be pulled into the shower, hot water pelting his back. 

JJ’s fingers wander, but Pope grabs his wrist, rolling his eyes when JJ gives him a disappointed look. “Hair first,” he says, because JJ’s hair is dripping oil down his cheek, making his skin look dirtier than before. JJ frowns, but doesn’t complain as Pope reaches for the shampoo. 

“Hurry up,” JJ whines and Pope rolls his eyes. The other pouts, fingers gripping Pope’s bare hips as Pope squirts some shampoo into his hand. He doesn’t waste any time as he presses his finger into JJ’s scalp, massaging the shampoo into his hair. JJ’s eyes close as he runs his fingers through the blond locks, fingers working to relive some of the tension. Pope smiles as he watches the other, always happy to have Pope take care of him. 

Pope taps his shoulder when he’s done, “switch.” JJ nods and the two of them shuffle around like they’ve done so many times before, JJ facing the water as the shampoo slides down his back and off his shoulders. Pope takes this chance to press his lips to JJ’s shoulder, shampoo dancing across his tongue as he scrunches his nose. But JJ is leaning back into him and Pope can’t help but let his lips slide up his neck, nose pressing to his jaw as he wraps his arms around JJ’s middle. 

He loves mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/), I'm taking requests.
> 
> If there is anything domestic that you want me to write for these two feel free to drop it in my comments and I'll try to write it. I have a lot more planned to add to this series.


End file.
